Yuri Kishida
Yuri Kishida is a character in the game Forbidden Siren 2. She isn't a playable character but acts as a sidekick to both Mamoru Itsuki and Yorito Nagai. Story Mamoru Itsuki comes across Yuri Kishida whilst searching an area on the Island where he was washed ashore. She's laying in the materials warehouse and her appearance matches that of Yuri Kishida who was on missing poster (Archive #12) Mamoru had found at Dolphin Pier. When she comes to, she seems awfully calm but they are interrupted by a roaming Shibito. When they escape she tells Mamoru that her Mum is trapped on the Island and she help rescuing her. She pleads for his help saying that no-one will help her. They walk on and eventually come across Takeaki Misawa and Yorito Nagai who are also stranded on the Island. Their flashlights frighten Yuri and she hides behind Mamoru who tries to tell the men to turn their lights off. A siren sounds in the background and a Tsunami approaches the Island. When Mamoru comes to after the Tsunami he finds Yuri watching him. A woman in a kimono runs towards them and grabs Yuri calling her a "Witch" and shouts at her asking "Why are you still alive". Mamoru and Yuri manage to escape and find themselves at a Mine. When they escape the Shibito that roam the mine, Mamoru stops to think about their situation. Yuri talks of 'Doves' who she says were sent out by her Mum. She says that none of these Doves came back Yuri wants to return to her Mother before it's too late. Mamoru questions whether she is making this up and asks if her Mum even exists. Upset, Yuri runs away. Now, alone, Yuri wanders along a path. A Shiryo appears and Yuri get's rid of it by stomping it out. In the distance, the lights of a nearby ferry can be seen. Yuri goes towards it. Afraid of the light, Yuri waits outside on the front deck. A school girl named Ichiko Yagura appears, shocked to see Yuri there, "You're still alive" she says. Yuri doesn't recognize Ichiko and coldly asks who she is and what she's doing there. Ichiko gets a headache and feints. Yuri goes into the ferry and wanders around until she comes across Yorito and Misawa who are also on board. Misawa's flashlight scares her off and she heads back outside. Unfortunately now that all lights have been turned off inside the ferry, Shiryo infest the ship. The woman that had attacked her earlier is also chasing after her so Yuri hides in the Ferry's Engine Control room. Yorito manages to find her in time and promises he'll help her escape the ferry which he succeeds at. Now off the ship, the pair walk along a path, heading nowhere. She pleads for help in the same way she had asked Mamoru for help. He seems to be a lot more open minded than Mamoru but Misawa shows up again, this time pointing a gun in her face. Yuri runs off to the nearby Amusement Park. Mamoru is also there and notices Yuri sitting in the Coffee Cup ride. She asks for his help again and this time he agrees. She says they must open the 7 gates to allow Mother to escape. When Mamoru succeeds at doing this the ground opens up and a stairway leads underground. Yuri leads the way and once they reach the bottom, she starts to undress herself. "Look at me" she asks him and she opens her blouse to show Mamoru "the real me". A face appears on Yuri's chest and a gigantic beast appears from behind. Yuri has been successful, Mother is now free. Later in the game, Soji Abe comes across a Message in a Bottle (archive #70) at the Turtle Hole at Yamijima Harbour. The message is from missing Yuri Kishida who talks about her kidnapper and asking for help. Related Archive Items Trivia *Yuri Kishida is portrayed by Japanese Actress Mai Takahashi. http://us.imdb.com/name/nm1726595/ *Mai Takahashi also plays the role of Kanae and Ryuko Tagawa. *Mai Takahashi is also in the Japanese film 'Sairen' based on the video game series. She plays 'Lady in Red'.http://us.imdb.com/title/tt0494815/ References Category:Forbidden Siren 2